


The Azeroth Defense Force

by Sammisel



Category: Earth Defence Force (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alien Invasion, More characters to be added, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammisel/pseuds/Sammisel
Summary: Azeroth was already in a state of emergency long before they arrived. The Scourge killed thousands, Deathwing destroyed entire regions, the Sha corrupted an entire continent, the Iron Horde threatened the freedom of the world, and the most dreaded enemies of Azeroth were once again pushing the planet to the brink of destruction - the Fel. Each time, the enemies were defeated and pushed back. Each time, the forces of Azeroth were able to overcome any threat thrown at them. But this time, it was different.(This takes place just slightly before the invasion of Broken Shore, everyone's still preparing to go.)





	The Azeroth Defense Force

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of started off as a crack fic, but then I got into it. EDF! EDF! This won't be a one-shot, because the concept makes me laugh. I hope I got the characterization for the canon characters correct, but if I didn't, it's a crack fic sort of!

No one knew where they came from, but one day, the ground erupted, spilling out millions of giant monsters that towered over even Ogres and Tauren. No one was prepared, especially since the main fighting forces were on the Broken Shore, battling the Burning Legion. 

A wind rider, hovering over Orgrimmar, spotted a red mass in the distance. He brought a scope to his eyes and nearly dropped it. Sen’jin and Razor Hill, overtaken by gigantic monsters. The beasts carried the bodies of orcs and trolls in their mandibles, and their ruby red carapaces seemed unscratched. Worse yet, they were barrelling towards Orgrimmar at great speeds. They would be upon the city in but a few minutes - he had no time to waste. 

“Monsters! Giant monsters!” he shouted, and tore through the streets of Orgrimmar. He hopped off the wyvern and sprinted inside Grommash Hold. Everyone inside stopped their conversation and turned to look at him. Without pause, he shouted again. “Giant monsters coming to Orgrimmar!”

“How dare you approach Lady Sylvanas without granted audience?” an undead cleric standing beside the Dark Lady demanded. “Someone so discourteous should be-” 

“Thank you, Cecille, but there must be a reason for this… intrusion,” Sylvanas said, interrupting her. Cecille quieted immediately. The Dark Lady focused her piercing gaze onto the wind rider, who froze in place. 

“You have interrupted a rather important meeting, as you can see,” she drawled, and gestured lazily towards the other members of the room, which were people of both the Alliance and the Horde. The wind rider felt his stomach drop. “But you must have a good reason for barging in as you did. Now, why don’t you explain it to us?”

No one else spoke as the wind rider stammered out his next words. 

“Th-there are giant monsters, as big as huts, coming towards Orgrimmar at super fast!” he said, quailing beneath the reproachful gazes of everyone in the Hold. “Me saw them killing everyone at Sen’jin and Razor Hill! There’s too many!”

“Giant monsters…?” scoffed a blood elf. 

“And has the guard been notified?” Sylvanas asked. The wind rider shook his head urgently. She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, “Then warn them, fool. If this threat is real, then we will take the measures to evacuate. There are more important problems to focus on as of now.”

He nodded so quickly, it looked like his head was going to fall off, then began to flee from the Hold. However, before he could make it out, the Dark Lady told him one last thing.

“If these ‘monsters’ are a non-issue, you can expect a formal invitation to join my people soon enough,” she called after him. The words pushed him to flee even faster.

Outside, the other wind riders were in a panic, shouting incomprehensibly. The guards, though thoroughly confused, stood their ground. The wind rider jumped back onto his wyvern, and flew full tilt towards the guards stationed at the gate to Durotar. He screeched to a halt above them.

“Be ready! Monsters coming! Strong monsters!” he shouted. “They coming from Durotar! They kill Razor Hill and Sen’jin! Protect Orgrimmar!!”

As if a shredder was flicked on, the guards readied themselves. They looked as if they could take on just about anything. Nodding at his handiwork, he flew up high to again look at the red mass. It was- it was almost at their door!

Enormous, pinkish-red, Silithid-like monsters covered the canyon, crushing and biting anything that dared to stand in their path. The harpies were shredded like paper, and painted the canyons an even stronger crimson. Whatever else happened to be there was completely cleared out. The monsters scuttled towards the gate at a breakneck pace. There must have been a million of them in just the forefront of their force. How could anyone defeat such an army?

Apparently, the wind rider’s apprehension was shared by everyone else. The others nervously looked at each other. There was no time to prepare anything except for their wills.

The monsters were upon them.

Like a surging river, the monsters broke through their wall of living bodies in a matter of seconds, ripping apart guard and wind rider alike. They stormed through the streets, reducing their cannons to plywood and rubble. If one bug fell, three more took its place. Not that many fell at all - Orgrimmar’s weapons couldn’t pierce the hardened carapaces. The only weapons that made even a dent were cannons and gunfire, though the ones manning the weapons were quickly ripped to pieces.

Banners fell and burned. Buildings were reduced to scrap. The number of monsters… untouched. The wind rider’s body lay still in the dust, split in two.

“Damn monsters…” muttered a guard, gazing over the destruction. “Damn beasts!” He winced. His left arm was far off, in the maw of one of the scuttling beasts. No more could he hold his shield, though against such a foe it seemed like a futile effort.

The monsters covered the whole of Orgrimmar, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake. Magic seemed to just bounce off of them, though fire spells seemed to make them at least recoil. The safest place to be was inside buildings, though they were easily felled, for the monsters seemed to have poor object permanence. 

Inside of Grommash Hold, the meeting had stopped. The members had heard the commotion outside, but were hesitant to see why.

“Mayhaps it was simply an event being held?” questioned a human, though his tone betrayed his thoughts.

“Fool,” said the blood elf. “You place your feeble mindedness on full display in front of the Dark Lady. It is obvious that the words of the wind rider rang true.”

“But were you not the first doubter?” argued the human. The blood elf made an effort to roll his eyes as obviously as he could. It was difficult to see behind the glow.

“The audacity of humans such as yourself continues to impress me,” the elf said. “Perhaps if your kind made the same effort in-”

“Enough squabblin’! And be quiet! Can’t you idiots hear what’s goin’ on outside?” interrupted a dwarf. “I took a look - we’re overrun by monsters!”

“Obviously the elf can hear what’s going on outside,” the human said under his breath. “With ears that size, I’m surprised that he doesn’t take to the air when a draft rolls by…”

“I jes said shut yer lips!” the dwarf said, placing emphasis on the last three words. “Get out yer weapons. These beasts aren’t friendly.”

Silence fell upon them as wariness took over. Everyone present took their weapons out as they heard the loud scuttling of the monsters just outside. There were no more screams. The atmosphere quickly grew oppressive despite the raw combined power of everyone in the room.

Noticeably silent was Sylvanas. Her expression was unreadable, though her jaw was tightly locked. She nocked an arrow, and kept the bow low as she crept towards the entrance. Everyone followed behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible. She made a quick motion to stop, and peeked outside. 

Orgrimmar was unrecognizable. The rocky walls, which once served as natural barriers, were painted crimson by the people of the city. The bodies she saw strewn about carelessly looked to be a pain to stitch back together. However, it seemed as though whatever monsters attacked had left. Only a few curled up bodies of strange Silithid-esque monsters remained as evidence of their appearance, far fewer in number compared to the bodies of men.

Sylvanas motioned to let everyone else forward. Their reaction to the sight was immediate. Pure revulsion and unbridled horror overtook the group, save for the undead members, which looked on merely in surprise. None took a step forward.

“Esteemed Dark Lady, the bodies, are they usable?” Cecille whispered.

“Such a grave loss of life is a shock for the living, allow them time to adjust before the numbers of the Forsaken swell,” she whispered back. After a moment of thought, she quietly said to her servant again, “But do recover the corpses of the Silithid.”

“Yes, my Lady,” she said, nodding once. She disappeared as the rest stared on appalled at the scene ahead of them.

Whatever force that held them back finally broke, and all save Sylvanas ran urgently towards the bodies. Even the Alliance members fought back bile. 

All turned their heads when they heard a wheeze escape from one of the bodies. The only Tauren present at the meeting, a druid, casted a healing spell, mending some of the lighter wounds on the orc. Lungs cleared, its wheezing ceased.

“Oh gate guard,” the tauren said, casting another healing spell for the graver wounds. “We dearly apologize for not arriving sooner. My deepest condolences for all we could not save.”

The orc cracked open an eye and stared through the Tauren. “The monsters, they came from Durotar,” he said, his lips barely parting around his fangs. “They kill Sen’jin and Razor Hill, now Orgrimmar. No time to be ready for attack. Monsters faster than anything me ever see before.” 

The tauren looked back momentarily at the rest of the group. No one else said anything. The spell closed more gashes.

“Tell us, gate guard,” he said. “Are there any other survivors?”

The orc drew a shaky breath. “In huts. Monsters didn’t see them, didn’t attack them. We kill lots of monsters, but more came. Monsters too tough for swords.” The orc broke out in genuine laughter for a brief moment, then continued speaking in a tone filled with mirth. “Too tough for orcs! Me trained for whole life, couldn’t make a scratch!”

The human took a step towards the orc.

“If… if swords and magic can’t hurt them, what did?” he asked. The orc snorted.

“Guns and fire,” the orc said. He didn’t bother turning his head to look at the human. “Coward weapons perfect for Alliance to use.” The human ignored the remark.

“Guns n’ fire, ye say?” the dwarf said. He looked at a nearby monster corpse. It indeed was darkly singed and covered in holes. He looked back upon the orc. “We’ve got plenty of that. But fer now, I think it’s best to recuperate.”

The blood elf, stuck with a somber expression, spoke up. “The dwarf’s correct. Though I hate to admit it, the Horde has just lost the strength of our greatest stronghold in Kalimdor, Thunder Bluff aside. I worry that the Eastern Kingdoms may be under the same threat.” His eyes widened. “Wait. Thunder Bluff - does anyone know of its condition?”

Of course, no one had an answer for him. The tauren’s features were utterly stiff.

“The Silithid-like beasts came from the south,” he said. “They charged through Durotar without pause, as if Orgrimmar was not their final destination.” He swept a look around at the wreckage of the city. “Though clearly, on second thought, it wasn’t.”

“I fear that Thunder Bluff is lost,” he continued. “And, though I care little for my moon worshipping cousins, I fear for Teldrassil.”

Silence filled the city once again. The tauren shook in place as the rest shared the moment.

Everyone jumped as the tauren exploded into a shout.

“The Moon Glade!” he roared. “I must leave - I must protect master Cenarius! All of you, away!”

With surprising haste, the tauren opened a portal and charged through it without a moment’s delay. It closed behind him before anyone could say anything.

The human raised his hand slightly.

“Should one of us see the condition of Thunder Bluff?” he asked. 

“One of the Horde should do that,” the blood elf answered. “It’s not as if your kind has any connections there.”

“Strange how a blood elf cares so deeply for those they call primitives,” the human said back.

“But of course,” the blood elf said. “I prefer spending time in their tribes much more than the barnyards humans call cities.”

“The both of ye don’t know how to read a room at all, the undead and the banshee have long gone,” snapped the dwarf. “One of ye go check on Thunder Bluff. The other goes to Darnassus. I’m goin’ to tell King Anduin, and the rest of those going to Broken Shore. Get to it. And no more squabblin’! The two of ye are irritatin’ to be around!”

The dwarf stormed off. Only a few seconds passed before he came back, scowling deeply.

“The zeppelins ‘ave been destroyed, as with me plane,” he announced. He turned to the blood elf. “Yer a mage, aren’t ye? Go and make me a portal to the Stormwind, and no arguin’! This is important!”

The blood elf said nothing but huffed pointedly. He cupped his hands together and concentrated. A spark flew, then another, and more and more until a loud pop rang through the clearing as a portal was ripped open. The inside of the portal was a swirling pool of spun gold.

“Bit vain, aren’t ye?” he commented before putting a foot through.

“Well, I am opening a portal to enemy territory!” growled the elf, but he held the portal open regardless.

“O’ course,” he said. Before he walked through, he said, “Thanks, Sunflight.”

“Don’t call me that, dwarf,” grumbled Taelthan Sunflight, the blood elf. The portal closed after the dwarf disappeared.

The human and Taelthan looked at each other. 

“Shall I go to Thunder Bluff?” the human asked.

“I’m sure that I would be greatly received in Darnassus,” he said snarkily. “Why do you insist so? Do your cows not provide enough milk in Stormwind?”

“What are you implying?” the human asked. His brows furrowed.

The pair jumped as a voice behind them announced, “Me go to Thunder Bluff.”

It was the orc that the tauren healed earlier. They hadn’t noticed his absence.

“Good gods! Are you a guard or a brigand!? Make yourself known!” exclaimed Taelthan. His sigh blew the golden locks from his face.

“Your wounds are healed completely now?” asked the human. The orc huffed.

“Me have wyvern ready for flight,” he said, pointing at the cliff where the zeppelins were usually. “It not die from monster attack. It from dead friend, wind rider.”

“Good. Hamuul will need to hear of this, if Baine is not there,” the human said. “But, while you’re there…” He shifted from foot to foot, his face colored a rosey pink. “Do mention my name to Bena Winterhoof. It’s Adan Rutherford.”

“Me no have time for stupid human favor. Me warn Hamuul, you tell other tauren you name,” the orc grunted before he trotted towards the crashed zeppelins.

“Right…” Adan sighed. Taelthan quirked a brow. “It’s certainly none of your business, pin-ears,” he squawked out before the elf could comment. “Regardless, I’d best be on my way to Darnassus. Create a portal there, would you?” 

“If only for the desperation of the situation,” he said while concentrating once more. “Ask me like that at any other time, and you’d find a dagger betwixt your eyes.” 

“Of course, but only if your weakened muscles from your time as a mage would allow it ‘fore I simply snatch it from your hands,” Adan replied.

A swirling, shining light poured from the elf’s hands, this time a placid light blue like water from a moonwell. It formed into a thin one-way mirror, on the other side being a wooded city. 

“May you be a better rogue than comedian, else Darnassus is doomed,” Taelthas said with a smirk. His arms were noticeably straining as he held the portal open. 

“And may I never meet another blood elf,” Adan said. “Farewell.”

He stepped through, and the portal snapped closed, almost clipping the man’s cape. Taelthas fell to his knees, gasping for breath like a fish caught from the water. He clutched his chest, trying to still his trilling heart. It felt itself about to burst from its snug home.

“Two portals,” he rasped aloud. “I s-see, that is my limit.”

He fell onto his back, kicking up a cloud of dust. Unceremoniously, he fell asleep, and his snores rang loudly throughout the soulless city.


End file.
